The New Heroes of Olympus
by pokemongirl101618
Summary: Full Summary inside, OC HUNT IS OVER!
1. Chapter 1

New Heroes of Olympus:

By: pokemongirl101618

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON IN ANYWAY! **

**Summary:**

Bella and her friend Aaron were normal 9th graders who went to a special school for the dyslexic, blind, deaf, and kids with ADHD. They were normal till one day, while walking home from school; they both were attacked by a fury. From that day forward; Bella and Aaron were demigods. Both will be kept at camp until they can face the outside world. After a few days, they are assigned a quest with their new demigod friends (the OCs) to help stop all of evil from destroying the health of all of the campers in Camp Half Blood. Will she and her friends succeed? Or will the whole camp die from the fatal dieses.

**Author's Note:**

This is a SYOT and the forms for them will be at the end of this chapter!

000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Rotten Tuna Fish Sandwiches and Flying Bird Things

Bella's POV:

Hello, my name is- wait, that's not how I should start this story. What up reader! No, that's even worse! Oh what the heck, my name is Bella Ross (or was- you will understand when you get to that part), I'm 15, and this is the story of how my life changed forever…

000000

Another day at my boring school for the 'Special Kids'. I was sitting in my pre-calculus class, wondering when I'm ever going to use a^2+b^2= c^2 in my life? Did I even get that right? Did I mix up the c and the b? Dyslexia strikes again! I am surprised I am passing this class with a B- average! I am smart for a dyslexic person, but not as smart as McKenzie Jenkins, why is she even in this school?! She is not dyslexic, blind, deaf or suffers from ADHD, how did she even apply? Oh course she is the smartest girl in the school. She is smart, snotty, and a snob. She always tries to make us kids, who actually need to go to this school, feel bad about them. My life is such a drag sometimes; it gets worse and worse by the minute. It's bad enough that both of my parents died and I have to live with a woman who doesn't care for me at all (her name is Brenda). I have no idea what my parents even look like. Well, I have dark brunette hair gray eyes, and fair skin. Do I look like my mom, or my dad, or a mix? I guess I'll never know.

After a while, the bell rang. Finally this dreaded class ended and I rushed to my favorite class in the whole world, Ancient History! I know, it doesn't seem that I would be the person who would pay attention in this class and sit still (did I mention I have ADHD too?), but I love it. The topic is so interesting because we are learning about Ancient Greece for the year, and we have an awesome teacher! Mr. Brunner might be in a wheelchair and in his mid-50s, but he understands us kids with these problems, like me. Also, my highest grade is in this class, a 98%!

"That is how Kronos defeated his father, Ouranos." He concluded.

For some odd reason, I like this story. Kronos defeated his father because his mother, Gaea, wanted revenge on him. He used a scythe fashioned by his mother and sliced Ouranos in thousands-no, millions of pieces and Kronos claimed ruler of the universe! If only I can do that to McKenzie Jenkins. Just then I realized I slowly started to raise my hand.

"Mr. Brunner, when Kronos defeated Ouranos, he was the good guy. How did he become the bad guy later on?" I asked.

"Good question Bella, when Kronos married Rhea, they had children. But he thought of his own children as threats. Therefore, he imprisoned all five of them by swallowing them alive. Rhea pleaded to spare the children, but Kronos and his selfish ways refused." Mr. Brunner explained.

"So, then Zeus was born and somehow made Kronos hurl out the other five kids?" I implied. Mr. Brunner smiled at me and made a light chuckle.

"It looks like someone read ahead in the textbook." He said.

Great, now I sound like a nerd.

"Let me elaborate with that statement. Zeus was secretly born on Mount Ida. Rhea gave Kronos a stone to eat, deceiving him on thinking that the stone was Zeus. When Zeus grew up into adulthood, he infiltrated his father's palace on Mount Othrys and poisoned Kronos' drink, making him disgorge Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Poseidon, the five children who Kronos swallowed. Once they were out, they declared war on the Titans and eventually triumphed in the conquest Titanomachy where Kronos' followers were banished and Kronos was chopped into thousand pieces by the same scythe he defeated Ouranos with by Zeus." Mr. Brunner concluded.

Suddenly, the bell rang for lunch. I really didn't want to leave…but… I WAS HUNGRY! When I went outside to the lunch grounds, I made a B-Line to the big cherry blossom tree that was on a small hill. I usually sit here all by myself. I sat against the trunk of the tree and opened the lunch box. I groaned at what was in there. Another day, another rotten tuna fish sandwich. Brenda really must not care enough for me to actually pack me a healthy lunch. First of all, I have tuna, and second, she could at least put the thing in a bag so it didn't infect my bag with a rotten smell and ruin the rest of the food which was a perfectly good apple. A few pigeons came by and I gave them a chunk of the sandwich, but they fled with horror.

"I guess animals can't even stand Brenda's cooking." I said to myself.

I let out a big sigh and just threw the sandwich in the distance. Since nothing else in my lunchbox was edible, I took out my MP3 Player, hooked on my headphones, wrapped my arms around my knees and sat against the trunk of the cherry blossom trees. I scrolled through my playlist looking for a song to listen to, but I have no good songs. I decided to listen to some Owl City. Then, after I was settled, I started to think about what my parents were like. Does my mom have dark brunette hair? Do I have my dad's gray eyes?

"At least I have something of you guys." I said to myself, looking at my aquamarine necklace. Then I started to think about my parents. Who are they? What do they look like? All of these questions flew around my head, but suddenly, I heard my names being called. It was Aaron Holt, my best friend since the 6th grade.

"Hey, what's up Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just sitting here, listening to music, thinking, throwing rotten tuna fish sandwiches around, the usual." I said, he laughed at that part.

He sat right by me and took one of the headphones that was in my ear and stuck it in his ear.

"It looks like your mom gave you rotten fish for lunch." He said.

"Like I can call her my mom! I can't even call her step mom." I said. You have no idea how much I hate her!

"Here, take half of my peanut butter sandwich." Aaron offered.

"Thanks!" I said, taking the sandwich and devouring it.

"You must be hungry." Aaron laughed.

I then realized how un-lady like I was acting, heck, I'm never lady like! In front of Aaron, I don't care, we are best friends!

"Oh, I really haven't eaten good food in days, plus, I love peanut butter." I said. It's true, Brenda sucks at cooking and I love peanut butter.

"No problem, you are my friend. I can share anything with you." He said.

Just then, I stopped eating and stared at his gray eyes, he has dyslexia too.

"Same goes to you. But, I always wondered this, how come you aren't friends with any of the guys?" I asked with my mouth full of food.

"Well, all of the guys are big jerks and the girls are plain weird, you are my only friend." Aaron stated.

I literally laughed at that statement, just then, the lunch bell rang.

"Let's get to class." Aaron said as he held out his hand,

I grabbed it with a light grip, but he gripped my hand tightly, yet gently.

00000000

We walk into Mr. Brunner's class and the assignment on the board was to write a poem about the Trojan Was. Luckily, it was a partner assignment, so I knew exactly who to partner with; Aaron! He is really good at poetry and music. Plus, I am his only friend at this school. We sat next to each other and started to list ideas about the poem. Before we knew it, class was over, and so was the school day.

Aaron and I decided to walk home together. While we were walking, we heard a screech, at first we thought it was the wind, but then we started to think a little. The wind can't make that noise, then what did? Just then a weird winged creature came hurdling towards me.

"Ack!" I screamed as the talons of the creature sunk into my shoulder and pinned me to the ground.

"Die, demigod! DIE!" said the weird creature.

"Hang in there Bella! I'm coming!" Aaron said as he hurdled towards the creature with a stick.

Aaron charged at the thing with a stick, but the creature flicked Aaron across the road like a bug.

"Stop in the name of Zeus!" said a very familiar voice.

I managed to glance at whose voice it was, and then I saw a wheel chair and a familiar beard. MR. BRUNNER?! What the heck is he doing here? He'll get hurt by this thing that was starting to dig it's talons in my shoulders, that's gonna leave a mark.

"Percy, Annabeth! Defeat the fury, I will get the children." Mr. Brunner commanded.

The one called Percy charged at the monster with his sword and the monster released me and pulled all of its attention to Percy. Aaron then ran towards me and helped me up. We both, unable to move, stared at the action. The blonde haired girl, Annabeth, used the dagger to finish off the monster. Just as things were over, Mr. Brunner glanced at us and said,

"We must get them to safety, now!" he yelled with worry.

Just as I was about to say something, I just saw black and black only…

0000000000000000000000000000

"Bella, wake up. Come on Bella, wake up!" said a voice, Aarons voice.

"Huh? Oh, thank god it you. I had the craziest dream! You and I were walking home from school when a giant human bird thing tries to kill me and Mr. Brunner was there and these two teenagers named Percy and Annabeth killed the thing!" I yelled.

"Bella, that wasn't a dream." Aaron said.

"What do you mean; this can't be real, can it?" I asked.

"Bella, you and I were attacked by a weird creature; I too passed out, but only for a day. You on the other hand, were out for a day and a half." Aaron said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the infirmary, so we could heal you." Said a familiar voice, it was that Percy kid!

"You! You killed that thing! What the heck was that?!" there I go, babbling like an idiot.

"That thing was a fury, a winged creature." A blonde haired girl said, Annabeth.

"Why did it attack us?!" I asked.

"Because you are a demigod." Percy simply said.

"A what?!" Aaron and I said in unison.

"A demigod, half mortal, half god." Percy explained.

"No way!" Aaron exclaimed as if it was a cool thing. As for me, I didn't really take it too well.

"No, this is not real; this is just one big dream! I am going crazy, that's all! I need to go to a mental hospital." I noted.

I tried to deny anything they said about demigods, monsters and gods. This is not possible, none of this is true! You know what, if I walk out of this so called infirmary, I will wake up out of this crazy dream and then go to a mental hospital so they can tie me down so I don't go crazy. But when I got up, I groaned in pain. My shoulders were in bandages and in serious pain.

"Take it easy, you are still weak from that battle." Annabeth said as she helped me back on the bed.

"I can't believe this right now." I groaned. This is driving me crazy!

"I am freaking out!" Aaron added. At least he agrees with me.

"This is so cool!" Aaron unfortunately finished.

"UGH!" I groaned. He is clearly not cooperating here.

"Look, I know this is a lot to comprehend, but it is cool to be a demigod." Percy said.

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I rose up from the bed and walked out the door. Annabeth, Percy and Aaron came after me.

"Bella, come on, it is not entirely that bad." I heard Annabeth say.

"Lalalalalalalalalala!" I said as I stuck my fingers in my ears so I couldn't hear them.

When I went outside, I saw Mr. Brunner… WITH A HORSE'S BODY?! That's it, I am going nuts.

"Well, hello there Bella, I see you woke up." That's all Mr. Brunner said.

"Wha!" I screamed.

"Not the reaction I was looking for." Mr. Brunner stated.

"M-Mr. B-Brunner! What the heck is going on here?!" I asked.

"Oh this? I am a centaur, and Mr. Brunner is just a cover up name, my actual name is Chiron." Mr. Brunner or Chiron or whatever his name is said.

"That's it I am going crazy!" I said and I stormed towards the exit.

"You are a demigod and you have to accept it." Percy said.

"Look, I am going home to my step mother and forget I ever met you two and t-that thing that just attacked us!" I said as I headed toward the exit.

When I reached the exit, I was stopped by a freakishly large man.

"Oh, hello. If you'll excuse me I will just be on my way." I said as I tried to get through. But he stopped me. This guy is freaking me out, well, his eyes were, and he doesn't just have two.

"You know what, I will just stay and get used to all the crazies and get used to the fact that I am a freak!" I yelled and then I stormed back to the infirmary.

Third Person POV:

"It looks like someone doesn't like the fact she is a demigod." Annabeth stated.

"It is going to take her sometime to get used to the whole demigod thing." Chiron said.

"I don't know why she is freaked out about this." Aaron said. According to him, all of this was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I was acting just like her when I figured out I was also a demigod." Percy said, and then he laughed a little. "I will never forget that day, being attacked by my own literature teacher, Mrs. Dodds." Percy noted.

"But, now you love to be a demigod, demigods are special, sadly Bella doesn't know that. She thinks that she is a freak and not a powerful hero." Annabeth said.

Everyone looked at their feet, trying to think of a way to make Bella happy about this. Annabeth perked her head up.

"I got it! I am going to have a little talk with her." She suggested.

"Um, I think it's going to take a little more than a talk to change Bella's mind about all of this." Aaron pointed out.

"Urgh, men! I mean some girl to girl talk!" Annabeth explained.

Percy and Aaron just stared, not knowing what she means. Chiron, who knows the campers very well, understood what she meant.

0000000

Bella carefully plopped into bed and tried to fall asleep, as you can see, she wasn't very fond of being a demigod. But, she had to face the music and suck it up. There is only one question that bugs her, who is her godly parent? Was she the daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom? Or Ares, God of War. Maybe Hephaestus, God of Fire. That last one sounded pretty cool to Bella, but none of these gods fit her personality, she is not the wisest, not so into war, and she can't shoot fire out of her fingertips. This question is going to annoy her for a while; she won't be able to rest unless she knows. Just then, the door opened; Annabeth entered the room.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat at the edge of Bella's bed.

"Good I guess, but I want leave here and go back home." Bella said, looking out the window.

"Home? You mean with your foster parent that doesn't care for you at all and doesn't know that you exists?" Annabeth asked.

"Ok, I know it's not paradise, but it's saner than all of this." Bella noted.

"You know, Aaron is actually pretty happy that he is a demigod." Annabeth said.

"Well, he is Aaron! He likes the idea of being supernatural." Bella reminded.

"Take my advice and loosen up a bit. Being a demigod isn't all that bad. To be honest, it's really cool, having powers, train to become a monster killing machine, also, make new friends and be safe." Annabeth told Bella.

Bella smiled a bit, all of this did sound cool.

"Fine, I give in. I will just call Brenda that I am staying at a friend's house for the night." Bella said as she got out her phone.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled as she grabbed Bella's phone and slammed it on the ground. After it hit the ground, Annabeth stomped on the phone really hard, breaking the phone.

"What the heck was that for?! That was the only thing Brenda bought me!" Bella yelled as she picked up of what used to be her cell phone.

"Sorry about that Bella, but phones aren't allowed in camp, monsters will swarm all over camp like bees in a bee hive." Annabeth explained as she helped pick up the pieces with Bella.

"Then how do talk to other people?" Bella asked.

"Landline, the bummer of being a demigod is that you have to give up a cell phone." Annabeth said as she threw away the remaining pieces.

"Well, I can live without it I guess. Plus, I don't think Brenda will be missing me at all." Bella assumed.

"That's the spirit! Now, tonight is a bonfire, so you are coming!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"But-"Bella started but was cut off by Annabeth.

"No buts, you are coming to the bonfire whether you like it or not. See you there." Annabeth said as she walked out the door.

0000000000

Aaron's POV:

I was looking around the camp with Mr. Bru-, I mean Chiron. Everything looked so cool! To me, I loved the archery area, people shooting arrows at targets; it is so much fun if you try it! I wonder if Bella might like it, I mean, it's pretty awesome. This camp is no ordinary camp, if only I discovered I was a demigod earlier, I could've ditched my old summer camp and come here!

"So Chiron, do demigods actually fight monsters?" I asked. If we do all of this training, what would be use it for?

"Of course Aaron! Demigods train to become stronger and more powerful so we can defeat evil amongst us." Chiron replied.

"Awesome." I said as I admired the archery area.

"It seems you have an eye for archery, is that true?" Chiron asked me.

"Oh, ya, I have been shooting arrows since I was five, I am actually good. I am also part of an Archery Club." I replied.

It's true; I had an eye for archery since I was born! I always wanted to join the Olympics and do archery; it was the only thing I am good at. Since I am dyslexic, I can't do many things, unless I try to conquer over the dyslexic part of me. Bella mastered that part a bit, but I have a feeling that I can't. As I was walking with Chiron, I looked over to my right to see a cabin. The top part of the cabin said something in Greek, but I understood it perfectly, it said "APOLLO". I never really knew any Greek words, heck, I don't even know any! But it seems I can understand it.

"Is anything wrong Aaron?" Chiron asked.

"No, I am just fine." I said; I didn't want him to worry about the whole Greek thing so I decided to keep it to myself. I just wonder, is that normal? I mean, I never really know much Greek, when I looked at the plaque of the cabin, it looked like perfect English! And due to my dyslexia, my reading skills are not that good.

000000000

Chiron showed me around for a bit and then I went back to the infirmary to check on Bella but, she wasn't there. I wonder where she went; she really shouldn't be leaving the infirmary without being healed fully. I walk out of the infirmary and headed over to the archery area, I don't know about you but, I really badly want to shoot an apple off of someone's head! Before starting, I waited for the other campers to leave. I pick up an arrow, making sure that no one sees me and I aim the arrow at the target then shoot, _WHOOSH! _The arrow soars through the air and _BAM! _It hits the target.

"You're pretty good, you know that?" said a voice.

I quickly jump back, turn around and hide the bow and arrow behind my back. Then I see a dude with some horns on his head and goat feet. Then I tried to explain.

"I-I am s-sorry! I really didn't mean to try the archery area without asking! It looked so tempting to try! I just was tem-"

"Its fine, you don't have to ask to train. But you should really have some armor on before you do something stupid and hurt yourself." Said the goat dude. I look down at my feet, then I notice his, he's a satyr.

"The name's Grover, who are you?" Grover asked.

"My name is Aaron, Aaron Holt. I'm the new camper, well, one of the new campers." I replied.

"You know, you seem like Apollo's kid, you are good at archery, you seem like a cool dude, and you don't look to bad, you actually look like Apollo himself. But, not as handsome as me." Grover teased.

"You really think that I could be the Son of Apollo?" I asked. It could be true, I mean, I'm good at archery, and I like poems, so it has to fit!

"Well, I think so, but you have to be claimed in order to make it official. But, I'm sure you'll be claimed soon." Grover explained.

So you have to be claimed? It's like claiming something you lost from the Lost and Found at school. Well then, that sounds interesting…

**Ok I want this to be a SYOT. So PM me your demigod! REMEMBER: PM ME YOUR DEMIGOD! Don't review, PM! Keep reading for the demigod form, I will give you an example with one of the main characters, Bella. Just to be fair, Bella is NOT my OC, I just made a main character out of random and I won't be having an OC in this story. Please no other children of the Big Three or any Titans, just please don't do that. You can only send in 2 OCs thats it!  
**

**Example Form:**

**BASIC-**

**Name: **Bella Ross (This will change later)

**Demigod Parent: **Poseidon

**Foster Parent: **Brenda Ross

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **March 26, 1999

**Birthstone: **Aquamarine

**Crush (Other OC/None): **(I'm not sure yet)

**Friends: (Other OC or None): **Aaron Holt

**OUTER APPERENCE-**

**Hair Color/Length/Style: **Dark Brunette, mid back, either out or tied up

**Eyes: **gray with a hint of sea green

**Build: **Average size

**Height: **5'4"

**Normal Clothes: **Gray Tank top, dark blue jeans, brown combat boots, black fingerless gloves, purple half jacket(the clothing not the glasses)

**Formal Clothes: **A strapless blue and sea green dress that reaches to the knees and flows out (Like a spring dress) Black flats and a blue coat (You know, like the cardigans that are silky and have no buttons). Her hair is curled and tied to the side, held by a blue flower clip and wears an aquamarine necklace (her birthstone) given to by her real mother who she does not know.

.

**Sleepwear: **a blue tank top and gray sweatpants

**OTHER-**

**Background Story: **Bella was taken in from the orphanage at the age of 3 by Brenda Ross, a woman who is never home and doesn't even know Bella is even there. She wishes she knew her real parents but all she has of them is a necklace with a real aquamarine gemstone. Bella attends Yancy Academy, her fifth school. She is best friends with Aaron Holt, a student at Yancy. At Yancy, she loves her Ancient History class taught by Mr. Bruner and also that is the only class that she has an A+ in. After school that day, she figures out that she is the daughter of Poseidon and possible sister of Percy Jackson.

**Likes: **swimming, hanging out with her friends, and staying at camp.

**Dislikes: **heights, bugs, the Aphrodite cabin and tuna sandwiches.

**Personality: **Bella is nice and is pretty mellow. Although she doesn't like the idea of being a demigod at first but she starts to love being one. She is not as smart as other students and she suffers from ADHD and dyslexia.

**Empty Form:**

**BASIC-**

**Name: **

**Godly Parent:**

**Foster Parent: **

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Birthstone:**

**Crush (Other OC/None):**

**Friends: (Other OC or None):**

**OUTER APPERENCE-**

**Hair Color/Length/Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**OTHER-**

**Background Story:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

00000

So make sure you send in your OCs! I am excited to write this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! I have finally received the amount of OC's that I need! Don't worry! I will be happy to get more OCs for minor characters so here they are:

OC NUMBER 1:

Name: Marius Arlen (Hope you liked the name it means "of the sea")  
Godly Parent: Oceanus  
Mortal Parent: Maya Arlen (Died at childbirth)  
Age: 15 years old  
Birthday: August 20th  
Birthstone: Peridot  
Crush and friends: Depends on you my friend  
Hair Color/length/style: straight black hair, it reaches just above the eyebrows, the style is kinda messy just like when you dry your hair dog-style  
Eyes: Deep black or really dark brown (because black eyes don't exist)  
Build: Lean from swimming (his guardians at orphanage just keep him there because he draws money and attention with his victories at swimming meets)  
Height:5'7"  
Normal Clothes: White short-sleeved undershirt under a deep blue or deep green(favorite colors) T-Shirt. Doesn't like jeans that much, prefers black cotton sweatpants. Black and gray tennis shoes. And if it needs warmer clothes he owns a deep blue hoodie and a green fishing jacket.  
Formal Clothes: A deep blue suit and pants with a white shirt and red tie  
Sleepwear: N***!... Kidding... His white short-sleeved undershirt and the sweatpants  
Background story: Born from prohibited affair of the Titan Oceanus and the mortal Maya Arlen, since the very beginning his life was set on "freak" mode, because it was very uncommon for titans to mess with the mortal scum, but it was all planned to aid the titans fulfill their attack to Olympus, so Titans started attempting having their own demi-titan children to help them taking the gods symbols of power (since gods can't invade each others domain) but nearly all their attempts failed except for one tiny baby named Marius whose mom had just died giving birth to him. Since then Marius was kept on Oceanus place with no contact with the mortal world until the age of 9 when Oceanus, fearing to rise suspicions with the Olympians, left him at an orphanage in New York now he struggles trying to adapt to common issues like friends, school, love, jokes, etc... But in the end his most important decision will be choosing his side at war.  
Likes: Swimming, just lying under a tree, homemade food, being independent  
Dislikes: Being told to do something he doesn't like, really high heights, really sweet food,  
hesitation, not being able to deal with normal issues like any other mortal-rised child

**This was sent by maniaoso, thank you for your OC! I know I said that I wouldn't have any Titan children, but he actually thought of an idea that would be best for the story, please don't hate! **

**OC NUMBER 2 AND 3:**

Name: Rosalyn Hunter

Demigod Parent: Aphrodite

Foster Parent: Darius Hunter

Age: 15

Birthday: 13/11/98

Birthstone: sorry, I forgot

Crush (Other OC/None): None

Friends: (Other OC or None): other OCs

OUTER APPERENCE-

Hair Color/Length/Style: long thick dark brown hair that reach her knees tied in a French braid

Eyes: (Hera) caramel eyes (Aphrodite) kaleidoscope eyes

Build: athletic but curvy

Height: 5"7

Normal Clothes: White tank top, silver rob and tights with high heeled boots

Formal Clothes: a black knee length dress with a red ribbon in the waist and ankle boots

Sleepwear: a white top and purple shorts

OTHER-

Background Story: she lived a normal life with her mortal parent Darius Hunter until she was 6 years old And they went to Africa on research for her dad's new book when a landslide occurred but before the mass hit her mom/ dad covered her form. Her parent died but she survived and she became claustrophobic from then on.

Likes: archery, friends, stargazing, the Hunters

Dislikes: jerks, bullies, racist, sexist, feminism, boys

Extra info: she is a Hunter of Artemis (yes, either Hera or Aphrodite, she is a Huntress)

Nov 3Name: Cyrus Black

Nickname: Cyrus, Mr Hot Stuff

Age: 16  
Date of Birth: 22/2/97  
Birth stone: amethyst

Gender: male

Godly Parent: Hera/ Juno  
Friends: One OC  
Crush: you can decide

Hair: short slightly messy dark hair  
Eyes: caramel eyes  
Build: strong, rugged built  
Clothing Style: white shirt, blue jeans, black jacket and boots  
Formal: tuxedo

Likes: to be alone, little kids, training, fighting monsters

Dislikes: crowds, stupid people, people who don't know when to Shut up

Fatal Flaw: trust issues

Personality: he is a h***, cold tough guy who has a sense of responsibility. He likes being in charge but sometimes he doesn't mind someone leading him as long as they have half a brain. He hates showing emotions and consider it a sign of weakness

Weapons: two long hunting blades the length of his arms, a peacock feather charm that is supposed that is suppose to protect him (a gift from Hera)

Abilities: empathy (he can tell what one is feeling so it's easy for him to tell ones intentions), controlling others emotions

Mortal Family: Marcus Black, alive

Background History:his dad Marcus Black is a CIA agent and had been training him since she was 5 so he learned how to fight and disguise himself since he dad was a spy. he has been going to CHB since he was 6 for summers and during the Titan war he was an all rounder to help out with camp during the war. He had been betrayed by many of his friends in his life especially during the war so he stopped trusting people thinking that whomever he would trust will betray him

Personality: he is a h***, cold tough guy who has a sense of responsibility. He likes being in charge but sometimes he doesn't mind someone leading him as long as they have half a brain. He hates showing emotions and consider it a sign of weakness. But also he has a soft heart and can be a real fatherly figure when he sees someone upset and crying and would make that person smile

**These OCs was sent by Princess of Flames. I appreciate that you sent me two! I really needed them. Thank you for your OCs!**

**OC NUMBER 4:**

Basic-  
Name: Cassandra "Andy" Harper  
God Parent: Ares  
Mortal Parent: Michelle Harper, demigod daughter of Apollo  
Age: 15  
Birthday: February 14  
Birthstone: Amethyst  
Crush: Nico di Angelo (but she doesn't want to admit it.)  
Friends: Her Ares Cabin sibs, Will Solace [her last resort because of some weird visions she's having]

Appearance-

Hair Color/Length/Style: Raven black hair that goes down up until three inches above her waist. A layered style that make it curvy and bouncy in the ends of each strand.  
Eyes: Warm, fiery amber-colored pupils  
Build: Petite and curvy in figure but she is very fit for fighting and war  
Height: 5"2 (never underestimate her, she hates it when someone teases her that she is short for her age)  
Normal Clothes: CHB shirt and jeans or very fashionable punk clothes at times (red shirt that has ripped sleeves, a black leather vest, skinny jeans and her belt has lots of chains attached to it)  
Formal Clothes: She got lots of dresses that her mother always bought for her, but going to Camp Half Blood, she found no need to use any of it. ["I refuse to wear any formal clothing. I'm fine with my current wardrobe. I won't need it, anyway!"]  
Sleepwear: [Never tell this to anyone, or you'll meet you pitiful demise, but she wears a black pjs with cute yellow little birds patterned at it] (Sherman had been maimed when he was caught taking pictures of her while sleeping in those pjs, you have been warned)

Other-

Background Story: Cassandra grew up in a very sheltered and wealthy environment, having her mom a very known musician though out the whole world. She inherited her mother's talents for music and also had very very fast reflexes in her martial arts classes. Andy became tough and learned to fight her own fights as she matures, knowing that her mom was rarely around with her - because of her career. Being rich, she went to Romeo Sansone's School for Girls in New York, a fine institute where wealthy and talented girls like her goes. Not knowing her father and with her mother always gone, she learned to trust herself, and only herself - the things she know she can, and she will have to handle like her nightmares about death, visions about the future and things happened about the past.  
She had a blurry vision about what happened in the Second Titan war (in which Percy lead the Camp against the titans), she knew that the Greek gods are real, thus fully realizing that she might be connected to them. The day after that dream, she was chased by a chimera and ended up ruining Percy and Annabeth's date while they are in Starbucks, just down the East river. From there, she was taken to Camp Half Blood.  
Likes: Any type of music - classical, rock, acoustic, heavy metal punk and etc., sword fighting lessons, Capture-the-flag, anything that includes maiming and killing other campers, expensive things.  
Dislikes: the "disgusting stench of designer perfume, I was forced to wear when I was a kid, in the Barbie cabin", books and anything related to school since it reminds her of her hell days in R.S. School for Girls.  
Personality: She can be such an insensitive b*tch, but she is very alert and knows how to strategize quickly when in times of need, e.g. Capture-the-Flag games. Despite being a slob in her own cabin/bunk, she is very arranged and in order when it comes to her schedule. She sometimes accidentally spout some fashion (her mother always tells her to wear the right clothes in the right time) or music references because of ADHD, thus making the Aphrodite cabin girls hunt her for fashion tips. There are times where she refuse to use "cheap" things because of her past lifestyle.

**Thank you for the OC hon! (Sent by ****PrincipessaBel****)**

**OC NUMBER 5**

Name: Mike Arendt  
Goldly Parent: Artemis  
Foster Parent: Kayla Arendt  
Age: 14  
Birthday: June 5  
Birthstone: Moonstone  
Crush:N/A  
Friends: Several at home; has a best friend named Kyle at home, it's awkward because he doesn't know about him being a demigod

Outer appearance-

Hair color/length/style: Auburn hair, shorter, wavy  
Eyes: grey  
Build: muscled but on the lithe side  
Height: 5'7''  
Normal clothes: jeans or cargo shorts/pants; camp shirt; grey jacket  
formal clothes: blue dress shirt; black slacks  
sleepwear: plaid green pajama pants

other:  
background story: Artemis wanted her own child, so she decided to have a mind child like Athena. That plan back fired when the child turned out to be a boy. She then gave the boy to a legacy of Apollo to raise as her son. he grew up in rural Colorado on a sheep farm. He did have dyslexia and ADHD, but he was able to overcome that in school because of his mother's pushing. One day (a month ago) a mother approached the farm. His mother then killed it and sent him to the camp. Neither he nor his mother know who the goddess was that dropped him off when he was a baby is. Until the attack, he didn't know that he was adopted, or that he was a demigod. His mother did make sure that he knew a lot about the gods, though.  
Likes: green; silver; jokes; archery  
Dislikes: being startled; sword fighting; bullies;  
Personality: warm hearted; smart but it doesn't always show; level headed but has a short temper; a bit reserved.

**Sent by TrojanQueen, Thank you so much for the OC!**

**OC NUMBER 6:**

Name:Adonis Orion Warner

Godly Parent:Artemis

Other Parent:Orion

Age:Looks fifteen (but is really really old)

Birthday:December 23

Birthstone:Tanzanite

Crush (Other OC/None):You decide

Friends:Cyrus(new best friend),Jason and you can pick like 3 more if you want

OUTER APPEARANCE-

Hair Color/Length/Style:  
Auburn windswept hair

Eyes:Silver with flecks of sea foam green

Build:Lanky

Height:6'1

Likes:Posieden,Hunting,swimming,the dark,moonlight walks,Sharks,water,green and silver,battle

Dislikes:Artemis,Big three kids(except Jason),his new half brother,Artemis's hunters,Apollo,and his kids

Personality:He's the kind of guy who could charm you into following him into Tartarus if he wanted 's very hard to figure out.  
One minute you think you know him then the next he does something 's brave ,and doesn't back doesn't trust easily ,and if you have him as a enemy you'd better off your one of the few who he really like's than he'll stand by you no matter 's also cunning.

Normal Clothes:A white v neck,black pants,Jordan's,black underarmor pullover if it's cold

Formal Clothes:A black tux with a red tie,Black shoes,his hair regular

Sleepwear:green silk boxers

OTHER-

Background Story:A very long time ago Artemis met the Demigod Orion ,and they fell in Artemis got tricked by Apollo into shooting ter she found out that she was pregnant with his course she loved her baby boy ,but she was afraid her father Zeus would try to kill him if he ever found out about her breaking her she blessed her precious baby boy with immortality ,and sent him away to Poseidon so he could raise e secretly kept watch over loved his grandson ,and even blessed him with his powers. Adonis grew up hating every god ecept feared that one day Adonis would become onis only stayed with poseiden for a few more spent the rest of his life traveling the world ,and becoming a great at's until one day Gaea contacted him in a dream and offered him a chance to finally get rid of the considered it for a while ,and then e blessed him like how Poseidon ing the son of Artemis ,and Orion(making him 3/4 god) plus being blessed by Gaea and Poseidon made him very ter a decade Gaea decided to make him go to camp half blood(he's the last of the oc's to arrive) ,and gain everybody's trust then manipulate them into joining the would've worked if some of the other oc's started convincing him that the gods aren't so bad. He just hopes his new friends won't find out about what he was planning to do to them.

Demigod powers:can show other people memories or visions, can possess people for short periods of time when they're asleep,can manipulate the earth into doing what he wants,control water,communicate with sea animals,can heal himself with water,advanced senses, more animal than human, as well as natural instincts for the strength, speed, agility, and marksmanship

Weakness:Can't use knive's at all,when you insult someone he likes he'll become blinded by rage,secretly scared of losing someone he love's

**This last, but not least, OC was sent by sc148. Thank you!**

**Ok, thank you all for sending in your OCs! Stay tuned for the next chapters! (this person is awesome cuz he added more stuff to his thing, I just realized how stupid my form was and that I forgot major stuff, I am so sorry about that!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The New Heroes of Olympus

By: pokemongirl101618

**My OC hunt is over, thank you for those who sent me an OC and there is another OC, Venus Selene, sent in by God of Time and Destruction, Thank you for sending me your OC! Here it is if you readers want to see it. If you want no spoilers, skip it. (But I think you should read it so you have an idea what she is like.)**

**Name: Venus Selene  
Godly Parent: Mercury  
Parent: Julian Selene  
Age:15  
Birthday:03/12/99**

Birthstone:

Crush (Other OC/None):Adonis but she denies it  
Friends: (Other OC or None):Artemis

OUTER APPERENCE-

Hair Color/Length/Style: Long wavy platinum blonde hair

Eyes: ocean blue

Build: curvy

Height:5'10

Normal Clothes: a navy blue silk button down blouse, white pants, hair in a braid, UGG boots

Formal Clothes:/beautiful_blush/set?id=92609989

Sleepwear:  
/wildfox_up_all_night_cami/thing?id=97220595

OTHER-

Background Story: She was a mistake. Or at least that what's her mother told her. Her mother hated her because after she was born Mercury left Julian. Julian thinks that if the brat was never born than her mercury would've never left. Julian couldn't stand the child so she kicked her out at age nus had to fend for herself until she met lady Artemis when she was about ose three years were ased by monsters, being called names that she didn't even knew existed,and never being e thanks the god's everyday that Artemis rescued w that Artemis's hunters are staying at camp half blood for a month it's starting to get e met Adonis ,and started to develop a w she doesn't want to be a part of the hunters. How do you tell Artemis that you want to quit the hunt, and that you have a crush on her beloved son?

Likes: secretly Adonis but her pride won't let her tell him

Dislikes: everything pretty much

Personality: She's a icy girl that built walls around her e pushes everyone away, and refuses to show emotion. Emotion=weakness in her n you really blame her? Now Adonis is starting to break her Wall's ,and she hates it.

Chapter 3: You Are My What?!

Bella's POV:

I decided to follow Annabeth around the Camp. It was really cool, I mean it's _really _cool! This camp is like ten thousand times better than the one Brenda sent me last summer, that one really sucked. If swimming across a huge during a canoeing incident is fun? Then you are very wrong. As we kept walking, I saw the other campers-er- I mean demigods, training. Man, this one dude is sick with these two swords that are about the length of his arms, I couldn't stop but stare at him. His charisma and his form while using the sword is so cool!

"So, I see that you have seen Cyrus." Annabeth whispered to me.

"Huh?" I ask, man, she saw.

"That's Cyrus Black, or Mr. Hot Stuff as what the other campers call him." Annabeth explained.

"I am guessing he is full of himself." I scoffed.

"Actually, he is great with little kids. He loves them, and they love them. But, he is very independent though, but very responsible." Annabeth said.

Wow, he seems like a good leader and a good fighter, he seems like he has been using the swords forever.

Annabeth kept showing me around camp and then we started to look at the cabins at the camp.

"Last, but not least, the Poseidon Cabin, this is Percy's Cabin." She told me.

"Oh, that Percy kid, he is the son of Poseidon." I said, why does he look so familiar?

"Ya, he is a great person, a great hero and not to mention a great boyfriend." Annabeth said while blushing.

"Aw, that's cute, you two are dating." I said and Annabeth nodded.

"He was the one who prevented the Titan and Olympian War, if it happened, it would be World War 3." Annabeth said.

"Man that would be so bad." I commented. "I wonder who my godly parent is."

"I am sure you will figure out soon. It may take some time." Annabeth explained.

I guess she is right, but I am really antsy to find out. If I don't find out soon, I will explode with anxiety. It was already late and we started to head to the bonfire that was tonight. There I met up with Aaron and this goat dude whose name is Grover.

"Hey Aaron, did you have a tour around the camp as well." I asked.

"Yup, this place is so cool! I think I will like being a demigod." He said.

"And so should you, Bella." Said a voice, it was Percy.

"Oh. Hi Percy." I greeted and Annabeth went to his side.

"Being a demigod is pretty cool, especially the monster fighting part." Annabeth said.

They are not going to stop bugging me if I don't give in, but I actually am starting to like this, I feel like I belong somewhere for once. No one is here to tease me, give me a hard time and making me feel like I don't belong. Just then, the fire from the campfire rose up very high. Out came a man, wearing a Greek toga, a glow of light around him and…sunglasses?

"It's Apollo…" Aaron said as he went closer to the fire, is he crazy?! A fire that big could burn him!

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Everybody sing!" Apollo yelled. Was that supposed to be a poem? Or was it supposed to be that bad?

"You are really Apollo! The god of the sun, music, poetry and more! You are my favorite god!" Aaron blurted out, maybe that last part was too much information.

"I am glad that I am a favorite of my son's." Apollo said. Son? Does that mean, Aaron is the child of Apollo?

"S-Son?" Aaron said with his mouth open.

"Yes Aaron, I am your father, well, your godly father. You're a child of Apollo, you're my son. Are we clear?" he asked Aaron, who nodded his head up and down; with his mouth still open. "Well, I have got to go or Zeus will shock me to death."

Just as Apollo was about to leave, he turned around. "Oh, and son, close your mouth or you will catch flies." He said and then vanished into thin air.

"Looks like a demigod was claimed!" Grover shouted and the other campers cheered.

"Aaron, you are the son of Apollo! This is awesome!" I told him.

"I can't believe it! He is my father; my favorite god is my father. This is so cool." He exclaimed.

I haven't seen him so happy in my life and I have known him since 6th grade!

"Starting tomorrow, you shall be with your other siblings in the Apollo cabin; learning their lifestyle, and training with them." Chiron told Aaron and showed him to the other kids in the Apollo cabin. Great, now I am alone.

"Hey! You must be the other new demigod." A girl's voice said. I turn around and I see a girl with crazy long dark brown hair which was in a French Braid. She had kaleidoscope eyes and is about my height, but I am a bit shorter. She wore a white tank top, legging with boots and a silver robe.

"Ya, my name is Bella, I am the daughter of who knows what." I greeted her.

"My name is Rosalyn Hunter, daughter of Aphrodite, Hunter of Artemis." She explained.

"Hunter of Artemis?" I questioned, does she hunt Artemis or something?

"I am one of Artemis' hunters, I am gifted with excellent ranged capabilities and hunting skills, possess eternal youth as long as I don't die in battle or break my vows of rejecting boys, and immensely enjoy hunting at Artemis' side." Rosalyn said with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool…" I said. I wouldn't be capable of being one of Artemis' Hunters!

Rosalyn chuckled a bit. "I enjoy what I do, I feel like I am more powerful this way and I enjoy being one of Artemis' "sisters, it's truly exciting." She said.

"Man, I wouldn't be able to be like you. You seem so strong and powerful as a hunter." I told her. We started to talk for a while until we were stopped by some other people, a girl and a boy.

"So, you are the new demigod. I expected her to be more stronger." Said the girl. She has raven black hair, she was actually short and petite but she seemed built to take down an elephant with one move.

What the heck? Do I really look that weak?

"Hey there Andy. This is Bella. Bella, this is Cassandra, or Andy, Harper. Daughter of Ares, but has a legacy of Apollo. Her mother was a child of Apollo." Rosalyn explained.

"No need to be mean to the newbie, she is just not strong enough yet." Said the boy, he also has black hair that reached his eyebrows and was kinda messy, dark eyes and her was tall.

Seriously! Is it gang on Bella day?!

"Marius, no need to be mean to the new camper you disgusting creature. Same to you Andy! She is new and she has not yet to be claimed." Rosalyn scolded.

She must really not like boys because right now, she is glaring at Marius; it's starting to scare me.

"I think I should be getting ready for bed." I say as I get up. "Wait! I don't know where I stay for the time being!"

Just then Annabeth came to the scene with Percy by her side.

"You can sleep in the Athena Cabin for the night, it may be a little crowded but I will be sure to make you some room so you are comfortable." Annabeth offers and we both head to the Athena Cabin.

That night, I laid there in the bunk, starting at the ceiling. It was probably midnight by now and I still wasn't asleep. I quietly left the cabin, making sure I didn't wake up anyone and headed straight to the lake.

I kept walking and I arrived, little did I know that I was no farther than 10 feet away from Percy's Cabin. Next thing you know, I kneel by the bank of the river, looking into the water.

"I want to know who my godly parent is. Now would be a good time. I-I just want to know who my actual family is." I say to the lake as I clutch my aquamarine necklace and slowly shed a tear. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and there I see Percy, looking down at me.

"Don't you think it is a little too late to go for a swim?" he asked me and I quickly wiped away my tears.

"I was just going for a walk and I wanted to stop by the lake and since the closets body of water was near your cabin, I had to go." I said.

"You must like the water." He said as he sat beside me.

"Ya, I guess you can say that. I love to swim, I think sea animals are cool and I feel like I belong in the water." I told Percy, looking at the lake as the moonlight was glimmering down on the water. Just then, there was a pool of glowing blue light and out came a man. He was wearing a Greek Toga and seemed so familiar.

"Dad?" Percy asked as he looked at the man.

"Hello Percy, long time no see?" the man said.

"It's been a while." Percy responded.

"It's been a while since I saw you as well Bella." The man said as he looked at me.

"What?" I ask. What the heck is he talking about?

"Why, the last time I saw you, you were only a few months old." The man told me.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I asked.

"Bella, I am your father, you are the daughter of Poseidon." He said.

"I am?" I ask.

"Your full name is Bella Jackson. You are also the daughter of Sally Jackson and the blood related sister of Percy Jackson." Poseidon explained.

Percy, I forgot her was here, I looked over at him and he was just staring at Poseidon.

"How? I thought you weren't allowed to have another child?" Percy questioned.

"Bella was born three years after you were born, but it was kept a secret. She was born out of your noticed, since you were only three at the time; it was easy to keep it a secret. When she was born, we sent her to an orphanage so Zeus wouldn't find out but eventually, he did. I was told not to tell you about this because she was a secret from the world and we hoped that she wouldn't get into this mess but she already is." Poseidon explained.

"So I had a sister all this time and no one told me?" Percy asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"And, I actually have a real family?" I asked with joy. I have a mother, a brother and a father, this is so cool! "Wait, I was left in the orphanage because of your brother wasn't supposed to know?"

"I am sorry, but it's true Bella. But it wasn't my best plan and I didn't agree with it at all. Just remember that your mother and I both love you." Poseidon said, looking at me with sympathy.

"Wait, you told me you saw me when I was about a few months old when you sent me away when I was only a week old. How?" I asked.

"I watch over you from Olympus. You have grown into a beautiful young lady, just like you name means, Bella mean beautiful in Italian. I am so glad to see you in real life." He says. I look at him, then Percy than back at my father. Tears started to form in my eyes and I felt someone's hand wipe them away, I look to see that Poseidon wiped them away. As I look at him, I feel so happy to see my real father and I run into him and hug him as I started to cry.

"Oh father, I missed you. You have no idea how much I wanted to meet my real family." I manage to say as I cried. I guess Percy joined the hug because I feel another set of arms around me. All I am missing is my mother, Sally Jackson. She must be a nice woman, nicer than Brenda I bet. I want to meet her so badly.

"I must be going; I hope to see you two again." Poseidon said as he broke apart from the hug.

"You too dad." Percy says.

"Goodbye dad, I can't wait to see you once more." I say and he leaves and vanishes in the water.

"I guess you are my little sister." Percy says as he looks at me.

"And I guess you are my big brother." I told him and I hugged him once more.

"I will protect you at all costs, you are my only sister and I will make sure that you will stay that way." Percy says as he hugs me back and he takes me back to the Athena Cabin.

"I will make sure to tell Chiron first thing in the morning that you have been claimed. Just make sure that you have a good sleep tonight." Percy says and he leaves to his cabin.

The next morning I went to the Poseidon Cabin to meet Percy so we can tell Chiron that I am the daughter of Poseidon. But along the way, I ran into Cyrus Black, or Mr. Hot Stuff.

"Oh hi, you are Cyrus Black right?" I ask him.

"Ya, and you are?" He asks me with a hint of rudeness in his voice.

"Bella, Bella Jackson." I said with confidence, showing that I am Percy's sister.

"Wait, Jackson, as in Percy Jackson?" he asked.

"Ya, he is my brother." I told Cyrus.

"Ya right, he is Poseidon's only kid, it's not like you are his other kid." Cyrus says.

"We'll see about that." I told him and walked off. I arrived at Percy's Cabin and I already saw him talking with Chiron.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Ah Bella, just the person I wanted to see. Percy told me everything." Chiron said. He was still in his centaur form; it's going to take a while to get used to that.

"Ya, I guess its official. I am Poseidon's daughter." I asserted. But saying that doesn't make me feel like I am a decedent of Poseidon, he is such a major god and I can't even figure out how to solve equations yet. Chiron turns to Percy.

"Then you have a lot to teach her. Who knows what kind of powers she wields. But, I never expected to see that Poseidon would have another child. I guess he and the other gods of The Big Three have more at least two children." Chiron stated as he paced back and forth.

"Well, I am pretty psyched that I am a child of Poseidon. But what do I have to learn?" I asked, looking at Percy.

"How to use weapons, fight monsters and basically live." Percy told me.

"Speaking of which, I shall give you your first weapon." Chiron said, handing me a ring with a blue diamond in it, it looks like it is an aquamarine gem.

"A ring? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but how will a ring kill a 200 pound monster?" I asked.

"Push the gem in the ring." Chiron said as he pointed towards the aquamarine gem and motioned Percy to stand back.

Hesitantly I push the gem and the ring went into the air, then it came back down as a scythe. The stick part of the scythe was a long stick and the blade was a mix of colors between blue and green and was engraved with a trident- Poseidon's Trident.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed as I held the scythe.

"It is called a _falx foenaria, _or scythe in English. We put a spell on it so that if the ring is ever lost, it will return straight to the finger you put your ring on." Chiron said.

I put the ring on my right hand's ring finger, took it off then threw it into the lake. In a matter of seconds, it returned to my right hand's ring finger.

"That's sick! Do all weapons do that?" I questioned.

"Not all of them do, but mine is one of the few that does." Percy says showing me a pen and then clicking it and it turned into a sword.

"Say hello to Riptide." Percy says, showing me his sword.

"I better be going, I have to set up for Capture the Flag." Chiron said and he trotted away- again, I am still not used to the whole horse thing.

"Capture the Flag? Isn't that an old game?" I ask Percy.

"Not the way we play it. Follow me, I will show you to the training grounds, I will also introduce you to some of the campers." Percy said as he led me to the training center.

Once we arrived, I saw some familiar faces, Aaron was there, so were Rosalyn, Cassandra or Andy, Marius and Cyrus. But there were other faces as well. There was one girl who is very tall and has platinum blonde hair. She seems like she has no emotion. Then there was another guy who is actually really tall, like 6'1", he has auburn windswept hair and a bit lanky. Finally, there was another guy who seemed my age. He has auburn hair and it's short, yet wavy.

"Hello demigods." Percy greeted the other demigods.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" Aaron asked and he shot another arrow. _FWOOSH! _Bull's-eye!

"Hello Percy." Rosalyn said with a dry voice then turned to me. "Hey there Bella. How was your first night here?"

"It was good. I was actually claimed last night." I told her.

"Really? Who is your demigod parent?" She asked. Andy, Marius and Aaron all stopped training and paid more attention to the conversation.

"Um, Poseidon." I quietly told them.

"Another child of the Big Three? You have to be kidding me." The tall, lanky boy said.

"Adonis, stop being rude." Cyrus said as he finally stopped training. He seems so, fatherly.

"That's Adonis Orion Warner, son of Artemis." Percy whispered to me.

"Children of the Big Three, _pfft!_" Adonis scoffed. Then, the other boy stepped in.

"Hi there, my name is Mike Ardent, Son of Artemis. Please excuse my brother, but it's nice to meet you." Mike introduced. Finally, someone who doesn't seem like they want to kill me.

"My name is Bella." I greet him, then I glance at the girl with the platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, that's Venus Selene, Hermes' kid." Mike said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, but she sliced the dummy in half and stared at me, more like glare.

"Let me get this straight? You, child of Poseidon? Ha! You make me laugh!" Marius chuckled.

"I don't believe that we officially met, who are you?" I ask, crossing my arms and boldly walking up to him.

"The name is Marius, Marius Arlen. Son of Oceanus, Titan of the Sea." He introduced, crossing his arms as well, mimicking my actions.

"Well, I will leave you to get to know each other." Percy said as he started to back away. Then he walked over to Aaron and whispered something into his ear.

"Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Is what I think he told Aaron. Really? He has only known me for a day that I am his sister and he already thinks I am a trouble maker; well, that's sort of true.

"So, Bella is it, let's see what you can do." Marius said, getting his weapon ready.

"Hey, ladies first, I want to spar with her first." Andy said who was also getting her weapon ready as well.

"Wait, she hasn't had any training yet. Shouldn't she start practicing first?" Aaron suggested, stopping Marius and Andy.

"I agree with Aaron! I mean come on; I just got my weapon like 10 minutes ago." I said, taking off my ring and pushing the gem and waited for it to turn into the scythe.

"Cool! That's one awesome looking scythe." Aaron said, looking at the scythe. When he touched the handle, he quickly let it go.

"Ouch! That thing just burned me!" Aaron exclaimed as he looked at his hand with a painful look on his face.

"How?" I asked.

"Only the child of Poseidon can wield the scythe." Venus said as she stopped training. "She is the daughter of Poseidon, only she can use that scythe;same with her brother and Poseidon."

"Really? Sweet, I don't have to worry about someone using this thing." I said as I held the scythe.

"Why don't you try it out on that dummy over there?" Rosalyn suggested as she pointed towards the huge dummy that was twice my size.

"Is there a dummy that is smaller?" I asked, Marius scoffed and I glared at him.

"Sorry Bella, that's the smallest it gets." Mike told me. I sighed and I walked over to the dummy. As I was looking at it, it looked even bigger.

Without thinking, I swung the scythe as hard as I can and _SWOOSH! _The dummy cut in half.

"Whoa." Aaron said as he looked at the half of the dummy on the ground with the others looking at me, some of them looked shocked. Venus had no expression.

"She would make a great Hunter of Artemis!" Rosalyn exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to take that offer." I told her.

"Beginner's luck." Marius grumbled.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you seem a little better than I thought you would've been." Andy said.

"Nice job Bella! Awesome maneuver you did there." Mike congratulated me.

"You did well, but you have a lot more training to do." Cyrus told me.

"She shouldn't be wasting our dummies by cutting them in half." Adonis grumbled under his breath.

I held the scythe in satisfaction; I think I am going to enjoy this.

I was helped by Rosalyn and Andy on more maneuvers on how to use the scythe, and you bet they were great teachers. It was noon and I walked over to Marius who was talking with Mike.

"What do you want?" he rudely asked.

"I want to spar." I flat out said.

"Spar? Are you sure you're ready little girl? Don't you think you need more training?" he told me.

"I think I can manage." I said, gripping my scythe.

"Ok, whatever you say, I will just be going easy on you though." Marius said as he picked up his sword.

We bother walked up to the center of the training grounds and faced each other. Mike was ref and we both got our weapons ready.

"GO!" Mike shouted and we both lunged at each other.

We fought for about 20 minutes straight and both of us were out of energy. Just as I was about to lunge at him, he caught me off balance and he uses his leg to trip me and I fall and trip. He points his sword to me chest.

"It looks like I win; nice battle." Marius said as he held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he helped me get to my feet.

"You too." I told him.

"Hey Bella, you should be part of our team for Capture the Flag." Rosalyn suggested.

"Ya Bella, you would make an awesome addition to the team. I was accept for their team and so should you." Aaron said.

"Sure, why not? But, are there any rules that I should be away of?" I ask, Percy told me that they play differently.

"Just stay alive." Cyrus told me.

"If you can." Adonis grunted.

Something tells me that I am not going to like this game after we play it…

000

**Ok, CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY DONE! Tell me if I brought out the characters out right, I honestly think I didn't (I am so bad at writing DX). I hope liked it though. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism would be nice so I can do better. And those who sent me an OC, please PM me your weapons! I forgot that in the form, I am so sorry! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I will be updating later today so I made this note. I am sorry for not updating in a while but i have school and i had such a busy week! Now, I have a three day weekend i can update ALL my fics. But I also need to inform you that from Dec. 18- Jan.8 I will be in India to attend my cousins wedding. (I get to miss 6 days of school XD) so I won't be updating but i will write while i am there and then I will type it up when I come back so be sure to expect a chapter or two. I will be deleting this note later when I update the actual chapter so don't get upset with me. And thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it! Thank you for the tips and lovely comments on the story, I am so glad you liked it! Well, see you in about an hour or two. Bye!

_**~Pokemongirl101618**_


	5. Chapter 5

The New Heroes of Olympus

Sorry! I am such a horrible person! I forgot to update before I left! PLEASE DON'T THINK I ABANDONED THIS STORY! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! On the other hand, I am glad you guys liked my last chapter. I know that the whole blood related to Percy thing is a little mainstream but I had no good ideas! But thanks for you guys being honest with me and the tips helped, THANK YOU!

00000

Chapter 4: Capture the Flag, Camp Half-Blood Style!

Marius's POV:

Finally, it's time for Capture the Flag! Bella won't have a chance against my team; I wouldn't be surprised if she died after today. But no killing allowed- Chiron's rules. Bella is on the Blue Team, along with Aaron, Rosalynn, Venus and Mike and the Red Team contains Andy, Cyrus, and Adonis. I think it's pretty clear on who is going to win- the Red Team! We are pretty strong because we have the Ares cabin and most of the Athena cabin. After Chiron said the rules, we got into our teams. I grouped up with Andy, Cyrus and Adonis and led this group.

"Ok, we are in charge of getting the flag! So make sure to keep cover and look out for each other. Remember, we always win!" I exclaimed and the others joined me. This was going to be fun.

The horn rang and it was on, let the game begin! My group was doing pretty well, once we were a few feet away from the flag, I could feel the moment of victory…again. As I was about to reach the flag, there was a familiar voice.

"Oh no you don't!" the voice yelled and I ended up face first on the ground. I couldn't believe it, Bella smashed my faced against the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the Newbie?" I snickered but she placed her sword against my armor plate.

"Well if it isn't the Jerk?" she retorted. Before she can say anything else, I used my free foot and used a sweep attack by her feet making her fall and I got back up and raised my sword to her and she had her scythe ready.

"Is is me or is this a déjà vu moment?" I asked.

"I guess you're right, but this time it will end differently." Bella said and we clashed our weapons together.

Cyrus's POV

Marius and Bella started to fight each other for the flag and I ended up fighting Mike. In combat, it was a close fight, neck and neck we are. I must admit that he is fast. I was only using one sword at the time and I secretly get the other sword out and the fight was more intense than before with one sword.

The blue team was fighting the red and the other way around. It seemed like no one was paying any attention to the flags, it was like they never existed. Oh well, this is my chance to get the flag but first, I have to make sure to get Mike off my tail. Before I could try anything, I felt a gush of wind go right past me. It was Andy and Venus. I knew that Andy was good and everything with using her cross bow as a sword at times but Venus is fast. Silent, but fast. It's almost scary seeing those two spar each other. Neither teams still don't have the opposing flags and now, is it starting to get boring. When will this be over, I want to go train, like now. If no one gets the flag soon, I will have to do it though I know Marius is always the one who does but seriously, this game has been going on for a good 30 minutes!

Venus's POV

Andy and I were going at it at each other. We went fast during our fight but neither one of us is getting tired. It was getting intense. Just then I made a swift move and ran straight to the flag which was in my sight. Andy is a fast runner so she caught up to me and started to fight me once more. I look in the corner of my eye to see Adonis guarding his team's flag while Marius was fighting off Bella so she wouldn't get the flag. My face gets hot when I saw his face, am I blushing as well. I really couldn't check because of Andy fighting me.

"Don't you get distracted now Venus. Or you are going to lose." She says. I try to concentrate but it's really hard when you are trying to hide a blush.

Aaron's POV:

I don't know about you but, it's pretty hard to shield yourself with a bow and a few arrows. I was going after the other team's flag, but Adonis was on guard.

"_Pfft! _Apollo's kid, how could he even be in this camp." Adonis grumbled. Well then, that hurt my feelings a bit.

"Well it's nice to see your ray of sunshine." I tell him.

"You make me sick." He quietly said. I am having a very strong feeling that Adonis hates my guts…

I raise my bow at him, attempting to sound like a threat, I think its working.

"Nice threat, it doesn't work though." Adonis says as he raises his sword. I have respect for him, but he seriously hates me. I've notice that he also hates Bella as well, and Percy. This dude seriously scares me.

I shoot an arrow but he has snake like reflexes and stopped the arrow with the shield. This is going to be an interesting fight.

Rosalyn's POV:

_HMPH! _Men, they disgust me, so weak and immature, heck, I've already beaten three guys at once! I see Bella fighting off that Ocean Boy, Marius. He makes me sick; I am rooting for Bella to win this round. I am glad that there is another girl at camp; I honestly think that there are too many boys here; I am starting to get really uncomfortable now. No, I shouldn't! I should make **_them _**feel uncomfortable! Once again, I was attacked from behind by some boy in the Ares cabin. Predictable. I do a simple sweeping motion and take him down quickly. From the looks of my surroundings, I realized that the main groups are heading for the red team's flag. It seems like this battle is going to end differently.

Mike's POV:

Man, this battle is heating up! I try not to show much emotion in this battle because I am battling Cyrus. He is the most serious guy I know and I have to meet his level of seriousness if I am going to beat him. I must not show any weakness if I want to beat him. It seems like all of us are too busy with fighting than caring about the flags…

Bella's POV:

If sparring Marius wasn't enough! This is really getting on my nerves; he never gives up does he?! He seems like the guy who doesn't want to accept defeat. I met so many people like that, *coughMcKenzieJennkinscough* I am going to show this guy how strong I am! We both we engaged in the battle. It felt like hours but it was only 30 minutes. I finally trip Marius with the back of my scythe and he fell to the floor.

"Is is me or is this a déjà vu moment?" I ask, mimicking him. I boldly walk over to the red team's flag and took it off the post. The blue team cheered and I felt proud. I hand the flag to Mike and walk over to Marius and hold out my hand.

"Need a hand?" I ask and I help him up.

"Not too bad for a girl, but you still don't know everything about fighting yet." Marius tells me and walks away with his team.

000000

Wow this chapter is like the part when Percy beats Annabeth in Capture the Flag. -_- I am so not creative. This chapter wouldn't been longer but I wanted to update so badly! Well I guess until next time. BTW, I was wondering, who is your favorite character so far in this story? I am very curious! I would make a poll but I tried making one but it didn't work so why no telling me in the reviews? Anyway I hoped you at least thought this chapter was okay and BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

The New Heroes of Olympus

Chapter 5: An Epidemic

**Ok, my last chapter was a fail, only because I rushed it! It would've been better if I put more thought into it. I will try not to do that again! Anyway, I will start to get to the quest in this chapter; I think you will like the idea of the quest. After reading this, feel free to give me some ideas on what would happen during the quest, drama, action, relationships, anything! Especially the relationships part, I need to think of some parings soon! It will be very helpful in later chapters. So please review! Hope you like this chapter!**

0000000

Mike's POV:

As I was walking to the training area, I noticed a lot of people were coughing. It was probably a cold that was spreading. Better make sure that I stock up on cough drops, tissues and orange juice later. Interesting fact toy: people don't know this, but orange juice is really helpful when you have a cold because of the vitamin C content. Plus, who doesn't like orange juice?! I stopped at the weapon area and decided to work on my sword techniques. As much as I hate sword fighting, there will be one day when the only weapon I have is a sword. I think it will be a bummer if I didn't know how to use it properly. Just as I was picking up one of the practice swords, something slippery and slimy went down my back.

"KYAHHH!" I screamed as I tried to get the slimy thing out of my shirt (It was a toad). Just as I got it off, I heard snickering behind my back. It was the Stoll Brothers.

"HA! That was the best prank we pulled on you this month!" one of the brothers said. Honestly, I can't tell them apart, they are both equally annoying.

"You should've seen your face Mikey! It was priceless!" the other brother laughed.

"You idiots! That was the stupidest prank ever! You are going to pay for putting a freaking toad down my collar!" I yelled at them. I don't care if they are older than me; those idiots are going to pay!

"I'm pretty that is was a frog." Travis said.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." I told them and stormed off to the training area. Honestly, those idiots, they should really think twice if they get me mad.

I was stabbing a dummy in the stomach, working in my techniques, when suddenly, a camper collapsed to the floor, coughing and she looked like she was about to throw up. Two other campers took her to the infirmary. Just then, another camper was doing the same. This is getting really weird. You know what; it might be a coincidence or something. But, those other campers earlier were coughing the same way and had the same expression; looking pale and green. What is going on here? I decided to go to the Artemis Cabin were Adonis was and ask him if he is seeing the same thing since our cabin is near the infirmary.

Once I got to our cabin, I saw more people in the infirmary.

"Hey Adonis, how many people went to the infirmary in the last hour?" I asked him. Though he doesn't like me that much, he should answer this question.

"Why do you need to know all of a sudden?" he asked while paying attention to his video game.

Ignoring the rudeness in his voice, I answered him back with a more serious approach. "I think there is something wrong with most of these campers." Adonis paused the game that he was playing.

"What? That most of them are Apollo's kids, some are kids of the Big Three, those Hunters of Artemis? Most of them being idiots?" he answered and unpaused the TV. Seriously, how are we related?

"No, I mean their condition; I think all of them are getting sick." I told him.

"Maybe there is a stomach bug going around." He said.

"Yeah, you could be right." I said and walked out. Or he is completely wrong. As I was getting out of the cabin, three more campers were taken to the infirmary. I think I should investigate this, but wait- what if I catch this mysterious epidemic? Nope, can't risk that. Instead, I go back to the training area.

000000

Slicing the dummy in multiple places while thinking of what kind of sickness our camp is experiencing at the same time, that's a new one. This is going to bug me until I figure out what's going on. I don't know about you but, I would like to know about mysterious sicknesses that may or may not be deadly to people and could eventually mean that we could be doomed. It could be influenza, but its spring time and influenza is more contagious in the winter. Tuberculosis? Maybe, but no one was coughing up blood. What could this be? What if it affects our camp in ways we wouldn't think possible? Ok, I have to stop thinking pessimistic right now and get to the bottom of this investigation. Maybe the illness is harmless and you just have to survive a series of coughs. It could be a rare disease that is very contagious but harmless at the same time. I like the sound of that. So, the illness has to deal with coughing, slight chances of puking, but it may or may not be harmful. See, that part is what I want to figure out the most, to be honest; I could care less what the name of the sickness is as long as I know if it can't kill someone. Just then, a huge group of people are going to the infirmary, ok, this is not good. I fled the scene quickly and decided to go ask Annabeth about this. Knowing how smart she is, she just might know what's going on. After passing a bunch of coughing contagious campers, say that five times fast, I finally reached the Athena Cabin and inside I saw Annabeth working on Daedulas's laptop.

"Annabeth, do you know anything about most of the camper going to the infirmary?" I ask her.

"You tell me, I'm trying to figure out myself on what's going on. Most of Athena's kids are in the infirmary. All I know is that it has to do with a cough and slight chance of vomiting." Annabeth tells me.

Great, we are at a dead end.

"I would go to the infirmary but I don't want to get sick as well." She tells me. That makes two of us. This is not just a normal epidemic, something is going on and I want to find out. I decided to tell the rest of the gang about this. **(A/N: BTW the gang is Mike, Marius, Adonis, Rosalyn, Cyrus, Aaron, Andy, Venus and Bella.) **

0000000

Venus's POV

I was with Andy when Mike told us the news. It seems like it's spreading across camp very fast like a swarm of flies. It's true; it's very odd on what's going on here. As much as I wanted to investigate, I really didn't know where to start. Andy thinks it is just a coincidence, but Mike thinks that there is something going on. I agree with him, it's very unusual for a disease or illness to spread _this _quickly.

"I say we should stay away from the other campers. Who knows how many others are sick."Cyrus stated.

"But what if one of us is sick and we still don't realize it?" Rosalyn asked.

"I think we would realize if we were sick because we would be coughing and gagging by now." Adonis said. I completely agree with him.

"We_ have_ to do something." Bella said, trying to think of some way to figure out on what's going on with our Camp.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Marius asks.

"I don't know." Bella answers back.

"Well, instead of just standing there, why don't you try thinking of something like the rest of us?" Adonis asked rudely.

"Why don't you!" Bella yelled back. Adonis was about to open his mouth but I covered it with my hand.

"Yelling won't solve anything. We should go somewhere to think properly." I stated with no emotion on my face.

"How about we go to the Strawberry Fields, no one is really there except for some satyrs and nymphs." Andy suggested. We all agreed and headed over to the peaceful field to think of what is going on. Sitting in a circle by the field, we started talking.

"What we know so far is that it is a sickness and it's spreading pretty fast throughout camp." Mike said.

"And that it is mainly coughing." Aaron added.

"What if it is a curse or something?" Mike suggested.

"Yes Mike, because a curse would make so much sense." Andy said sarcastically.

"No guys, I am actually being serious here, what if someone placed a curse on camp, gradually getting the campers sick? This is the logical explanation we have right now." Mike said. It may not seem like it, but Mike is very smart, though he tries to hide it, I know his little intelligence. How can you not miss it?

"If it were to be a curse or a spell, who would cast it anyway?" Cyrus asked.

"Probably an enemy of Camp Half-Blood." Bella stated.

"No dip Sherlock." Adonis said under his breath.

"Well, now the hard part, which enemy?" Marius asked.

"Titans, monsters, Gaea? The possibilities could be endless." Rosalyn explained.

"Gaea is out of the question, why would she, a powerhouse of a goddess, want to just ruin our small camp, when she is enemies with the Gods? Plus, we already had a Titan War and we defeated their sorry butts, and which monster would have the power to do this? They can't even get into camp!" Andy exclaimed.

She does have a good point. But what other possibilities do we have?

"I don't know…that fury that attacked Aaron and I was pretty strong." Bella stated.

"Right, you're a newbie. Furies are like the weakest monster ever! You haven't seen other monsters. This just proved that you are not strong enough." Andy said. I nudged her elbow, signaling her that she was a bit insensitive of Bella and Aaron's arrival to the demigod world.

"You never know, there are monsters that we haven't even seen before. Some of us have been on a quest and we know that there are more monsters that we didn't even know existed." Marius explained.

"Um, what's a quest?" Aaron asked.

"A quest is basically a mission a camper receives if they are given a prophecy from the oracle. They will be given permission to go on the quest, but only three gets to go if you want the quest to be a little bit safer." Mike explains.

"Why only three campers?" Bella asks.

"Because 3 is a scarred number. If more than three people go, someone will either die; get separated from the group or something bad will happen." I said.

"Well then, that's a bit…unlucky." Aaron said.

"Well, let's just go back to our cabins and stay inside for the rest of the day until further notice." Rosalyn finalized and everyone agreed with a nod.

Rosalyn's POV

After finalizing our conversation, I left for my cabin. Staying cautious, I walked through camp and maneuvered around other people to avoid them as much as possible. Especially the boys, knowing at how much of a slob they all can be; I am sure they can get sick easily. In my cabin, I started to make sure that I keep my distance from the other campers my keeping my stuff tidied away and made sure I kept hand sanitizer on my night stand along with tissues and some homemade cough syrup that was given to me by my father when we went to Africa. Looking at the hand crafted bottle made me realize how much I missed my dad. Thinking about how he died gave me chills on my spine, I try to forget about it, but it keeps coming back to me as a painful memory.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Daddy! This is getting really boring! I want to see the animals now!" cried a six year old girl as she stood next to her father._

"_Just a minute, let me take some notes for the mountain ranges in Africa for the next chapter of the book. Then the chapter after that is about the animals that live in Africa." Said the girl's father._

"_Who cares about a huge chunk of land anyway?" the girl asked as she fiddled with her thick, dark brown hair which was already at mid back._

"_Rosalyn, mountains can provide water for people, animals and plants. They can also tell us how it forms or where it could come from." Her father told Rosalyn as he lightly chuckled._

_Rosalyn's father started to tell her about different mountain forms and how mountains are formed. Which such interest, the little girl's kaleidoscope orbs sparkled in amazement at her father's intelligent words. Just as he was about to write something down, the Earth below the two started to rumble. _

"_Daddy! What's going on?" young Rosalyn asked with fear._

"_It's a landslide, hurry! Run!" the father said as he gave Rosalyn the notebook and pencil he was using, picked her up in his arms and quickly tried to flee from the scene. The rocks started to come down faster and faster as the man ran helplessly with his daughter in his arms. But the rocks were too close, it was good that there was a field close by, with a great force; the man tossed Rosalyn onto the field in front of him. She tumbled onto the grassy field, and saw her father get devoured by rocks. _

"_DADDY!" Rosalyn cried for her father. He was crushed under rocks; only half of him was out from the rock. Little Rosalyn with her short and weak arms tried desperately to pull her father out but it was no use. The rocks were too heavy to pull out her father. Natives that knew her father came to the scene and also tried to help, but it was no use, her father was already dead._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ever since that day, I've been afraid of tight spaces because if you get stuck in a situation like that, you can't move around so much. The area is so small, you can't even breathe.

I kept her father's notebook and pencils. Occasionally she would read her father's research, there was one line I couldn't understand, it was the last sentence my father ever wrote and it was all sloppy and messy due to the rumbling of the land beneath them at the time. All it said was, "Mountains in Africa are beautiful sights to see, but you want to be careful around them, there could be a landslide or an avalanche any minute. This could be in every mountain range. They may be breath taking, but they can be danger-"

"Dad was right, they are dangerous." I quietly said to myself and tucked the book and the pencil away in the bottom drawer, all the way in the back. A single tear streamed down my face. I decided to end the day a little early today so I changed my clothes and got under my covers and drifted to sleep.

0000000

The next morning I woke up feeling very hungry. Right I skipped dinner last night. After getting dressed in my usual attire, I head over to the mess hall and went to get breakfast. As I was eating at my rightful table with all the other Hunters, I noticed that there is only a small amount of people. How many people _did _get sick anyway? This is worse than yesterday. That's it; I am going to talk to Chiron, immediately. I abandoned my breakfast and headed over to the where Chiron probably was in the morning, helping campers with their training.

"Keep moving, don't slow down! Always remember that speed is key when battling monsters." Chiron tells the other campers with encouragement to keep them moving.

"Good morning Chiron." I greet him, without making any eye contact, he may be the head of this camp, but he is still a male.

"Good morning to you as well Rosalyn. Here to train?" he asks.

"Not quite, I came to ask about the other campers who are in the infirmary. How many are in there?" I ask the centaur.

"A little more than half of them I suppose; we even had to use up other cabins to use as infirmary. We also set up tents as well. There are too many campers getting sick, at this rate, all the campers will be sick." He says.

"That is true, I was also wondering, do you have an idea on how this may have happened?"

"From what I am thinking, it's a curse. Someone or something gave us a curse of a fatal disease that lasts for a three weeks." Chiron said.

"Three weeks, that's not so bad. It's been a day so far. In about 20 day, everyone will be healed." I said with a smile.

"You didn't let me finish, whoever has this disease will have it for three weeks exactly, and then die." Chiron finished. My smile turned into a frown.

"That's not good!" I yelled. "The campers only have three weeks?! What is this disease called?"

"It's an ancient disease called Nosoi's Cough. Not much is known about it except for the name, the consequences and the only cure." Chiron explained.

"Well, what is the cure?" I asked impatiently.

"It's an herb that is only grown in Greece, but it is no longer being grown because of the changes to our world. The only person who has it is Asklepois; he was the most famous doctor in ancient Greece. He has the only garden that can grow this certain herb." Chiron explained.

"Well, someone has to go get it!" I said, raising my voice.

"I agree with you, but I have a gut feeling that someone is going to get this mission as a quest. If not, I will send some campers on a mission. It's a risky idea, but it is worth the shot." Chiron said.

I could take the Hunters with me! But, half of them have this disease. What am I going to do? Before I do anything, I have to get this quest.

000000

**Ok, what do you guys think! The last paragraph was sloppy, I get that. If you guys didn't notice, I am trying to get everyone to have a POV that is at least 1,000 words. So far, this is a little more than three thousand words for the chapter, excluding the author's notes, disclaimer and whatever this part I am writing right now is called. So I tried to get the OCs in character because I was lacking that part. I know I also repeated parts about what to do about the disease and what's going on around camp, but that's the only way I knew how to get the story going. Speaking of which, Nosoi's Cough is not real (if you did not figure that part out already) and Asklepois is real and so is Nosoi. I couldn't really find a real disease that was related to the symptoms I wrote in the chapter so I thought of a cheesy name for it. So review and make sure those of you who sent me an OC to check their PM box, some of you already know about it, but if you are unaware, it would be appreciated if you would read it. BYE!**


End file.
